


La vilaine sorcière.

by AngelicaR2



Category: The New Mutants (2020), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cute, Dark Past, Drabble, Drama, F/F, Fear, Girls Kissing, Happy Birthday Leia !, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, Introspection, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Rahne Sinclair Needs a Hug, Spoilers, Trauma, Witches, she gets one
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Les Nouveaux Mutants] : "Et, dans son esprit, le mot sorcière continuait de résonner, comme si le révérend Craig avait vraiment été là en train de le lui hurler dans les oreilles." Ou : Rahne fait un cauchemar. Rahne/Dani.
Relationships: Danielle Moonstar/Rahne Sinclair, Rahne Sinclair & Craig Sinclair
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	La vilaine sorcière.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeiaFavaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/gifts).



> ND'A : Ce texte a été écrit pour l'anniversaire de LeiaFavaz, j'espère que ça te plaira, et bon anniversaire !
> 
> Se passe après le film.
> 
> \- Mot du 16/11/2020 : Cauchemar
> 
> \- Titre du 18/01/2021: La vilaine sorcière
> 
> \- Couleur du 23/09/2020 : Rouge
> 
> \- Fandom du 11/08/2020 au 18/08/2020 : Marvel
> 
> \- Mignonnerie du 16/08/2020 : Un personnage A veille sur le sommeil d'un personnage B qui fait des cauchemars
> 
> \- Défi couple 310 : Dani/Rahne
> 
> \- Deux cent vingt septième baiser : Un baiser entre deux femmes
> 
> \- Défi de Sarah et Voirloup n°76 : Écrivez sur un fandom dont vous n'avez pas l'habitude
> 
> \- Prompt d'amour 31 : « Je t'aime »
> 
> \- Prompt 120 : « Je t'aime »
> 
> \- 500. Les forces du Mal / Les forces des ténèbres
> 
> \- Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots)
> 
> \- Célébrité du 18/01/2021 : Maisie Williams
> 
> \- Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre
> 
> \- Défi baiser 32 : Un baiser entre deux personnes de même sexe
> 
> \- ACTION 374 Faire un cauchemar
> 
> \- Personnage 188 : Rahne Sinclair
> 
> \- Fusion: Fusionner 17 défis.

Rahne se réveilla en sursaut.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait, ce ne serait même probablement pas la dernière non plus, mais elle n'aimait définitivement toujours pas les cauchemars qui l'assaillaient presque chaque nuit lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux.

Et le séjour à l'hôpital n'avait clairement pas arrangé les choses, de même qu'avoir revécu dans les douches ce moment terrible, terrifiant et douloureux où elle avait été marquée au fer rouge.

_Sorcière, sorcière, sorcière…_

Il y avait la douleur, bien sûr, mais aussi cette marque d'infamie qui ne s'effacerait jamais, cette marque qu'il lui avait faite, elle qu'il pensait déjà marquée par les forces du Mal, par les ténèbres, par la noirceur, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une mutante qui avait encore du mal à maîtriser ses pouvoirs.

Et rouge, rouge, partout du rouge, _et du sang_ , et…

Et, dans son esprit, le mot _sorcière_ continuait de résonner, comme si le révérend Craig avait vraiment été là en train de le lui hurler dans les oreilles.

Elle porta sa main à son cou, là où la nouvelle marque se trouvait, et même si la douleur s'était un peu atténuée, elle la brûlait toujours.

Elle la brûlerait toujours en un sens…

Et, avant même qu'elle ne songe à essayer de se rendormir, elle entendit une voix la tirer de ses pensées.

« Rahne ? »

Oh…

Oui, Dani, évidemment, son pouvoir était de recréer les peurs des gens après tout, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle ait pu sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Lui demanda la mutante en voyant les tremblements que la louve peinait à contenir.

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar… Fit-elle, et elle sentit la brune se rapprocher d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Le même que d'habitude ?

Elle hocha la tête, et Dani renforça son étreinte, et elles restèrent sans mots dire pendant plusieurs minutes, profitant du silence apaisant qui contrastait tant avec la tempête qui régnait encore quelques minutes plus tôt dans le crâne de la louve.

\- Merci, fit celle-ci quelques minutes plus tard, merci… d'être là. »

Dani lui sourit avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains et de l'embrasser.

« Je t'aime Rahne… et je ne sais pas comment les choses vont se passer, mais je te promets que je ferai tout pour que tout se passe bien.

\- Je t'aime aussi Dani, répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser à son tour. »

Puis, elle s'endormit dans ses bras, sachant que l'autre veillerait sur son sommeil.

Le révérend avait eu tort à son sujet.

Elle n'était pas une sorcière, et elle n'était pas un monstre non plus, juste une mutante qui essayait de se trouver une place.

Et surtout, elle n'était pas seule.


End file.
